


Crowley Gets Promoted

by pandafarts



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crack, Drabble, Gift Fic, Kinda a crack fic?, M/M, crowley is a sample person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Crowley's never been great at fitting in with the humans, but he gets a job giving out free samples at the supermarket and he likes it more than he thought he would. Aziraphale is delighted.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madameseahorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/gifts).



> My fabulous sister got promoted to supervisor at her job! Get it girl! It's not easy to work with the general public, but you do great with it <3
> 
> haha this story has 666 words and I didn't even do that on purpose XD

Being supernatural beings (an angel and a demon, respectively) meant that sometimes Aziraphale and Crowley had to blend in. People don’t _believe_ like they used to, so it was often necessary to pretend they were human. Humans had jobs; much like angels and demons did, but if the past few centuries had taught Aziraphale anything, it was that Crowley was not that skilled at being human.

It wasn’t the eyes even. No, if Crowley had a pair of sunglasses, he was just fine. No need to showcase his _unnatural_ characteristics. The problem was his attitude. Aziraphale knew he was a good person… err demon, beneath it all, but it didn’t make for a stellar employee. Recently however, that had changed.

After the whole ‘Adam’ debacle, they had waited awhile for the dust to settle. Armageddon did take a little toll of them, arguably more than that, but once they recovered, they had talked.

“You should really try harder to be a good human. Find a job you like!” Aziraphale had suggested.

“Bug off!” Crowley had said, but he shortly saw an advert for a sample person at the local supermarket and applied just to show Aziraphale up.

Only the unthinkable happened. He got the job. He _liked_ the job. At least, he must, because he’s been there for months. He’s as himself as ever, but he keeps his aprons clean, and he almost never phones in sick.

Aziraphale feels a little happy, because demon or not, he deserves to be happy.

It’s a day where Aziraphale has forgotten to get anything out for dinner that he goes to visit the market where Crowley works. It sounds appealing to get something quick to fix and perhaps say hello to his friend in the process.

“Nope! We don’t give out samples to kids without a parent present. Go get your mum!” Crowley says to a child at the booth. Aziraphale watches as the child leaves and gets his parents.

“There we go!” Crowley exclaims. He starts off a spiel on the product, including its benefits and costs, and he looks so excited (and a bit silly) standing in his apron and hairnet, that it made Aziraphale smile.

_Crowley’s starting to find his place in the world._

The people leave the booth and Crowley scowls at his partner when he notices him. However, his greeting is friendly.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. Well, that and to find something for dinner.”

“You do like your dinner.” Crowley remarks lightly. He’s never really liked eating like humans do. They don’t really need to eat.

“Yes, well, perhaps you can join me? I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

“Well, to be honest I’m needed elsewhere.” Crowley starts changing out of his gloves. It’s probably towards the end of his shift.

“Here, you mean?” Aziraphale teases. Crowley fidgets while he starts packing up for the day.

“You know after all the World Wars, and all that nonsense with the French Revolution with the heads rolling, I found humans so unpleasant. But really when they come in and get their groceries, and talk to each other…” he pauses like he’s revealing a dark secret, “they really are quite decent, aren’t they?”

Aziraphale smiles thoughtfully, “yes I have always thought that it general, humans are more decent than we give them credit for. Is that why you’ve stayed at this job so long?”

“Actually,” Crowley smiles, “as of today, I’m the new supervisor. They wanted _me_ to do it.”

“That’s wonderful! We must celebrate!”

“Now, now, Angel, there’s no need to make a fuss over it.” He pushes the cart to the back. Now, they are free to leave.

Aziraphale rubs his hands together. He starts talking about dinner and dessert. Crowley shakes his head.

“I’m not really a big eater, you know that!”

“Well, then, where is the hard liqueur?”

“Oh! Now that, I can do! C’mon Angel, aisle 8.”

Aziraphale links their arms.

“Alright! To aisle 8!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter to the story nobody knew they wanted! XD In all seriousness, a lot of people have lost jobs (and their lives, even worse, sadly) from the covid19 pandemic, including my sister who's entire sampling crew was laid off. I hope chapter brings you some comfort, and helps anyone else who likes Good Omens and have been affected by this weird virus.
> 
> Also I'm not completely sure that the duo can time travel, but I made a reference to it, so if that doesn't seem plausible, sorry XD I can see them using their powers to goof off :p
> 
> Enjoy y'all, also Happy Easter tomorrow if you celebrate it, if you don't, have an awesome weekend nonetheless!
> 
> Love you sis!

“But I’m eleven.” Adam argues heatedly. Crowley snickers, “You have to be at least twelve to get a sample without a parent, and I happen to know for a damn fact that you are eleven.”

“Actually, demon, I turned twelve last week. Just forgot.”

“You just said you were eleven! Brat!”

“I was mistaken.” The boy may be extraordinary by birth, but he was as stubborn and mischievous as any child his age.

“How could you be mistaken? Angel, are you hearing this bullshit?”

Aziraphale looks at the arguing pair, knowing that Crowley was outmatched and knowing he should probably butt in to make sure the demon and the former antichrist didn’t destroy each other.

He didn’t however, enticed by the prospect of watching a good old-fashioned argument. He was an angel certainly, but everyone enjoyed a little drama every once in awhile. Aziraphale himself was fond of the occasional gossip article. Crowley liked to tease him for it.

It isn’t until Crowley’s boss comes up to them that the two stop bickering. He has the other samplers on duty today with him, as though planning a big meeting.

“I hate to interrupt… whatever this is. Crowley, a word?”  
  


Crowley huffs, gives Adam a last pointed look and follows the head boss into the office. Adam laughs nervously. He's probably wondering if he didn't accidentally get the other into trouble. Nonetheless he eats three samples before Crowley returns. The demon looks a little downtrodden.

“Well, they let us all go. Corona virus buggered everything up, and it’s ‘unsafe’ to give out samples now.”

“They fired everyone? Aziraphale asks, shocked. Adam has the decency to stop eating samples to pat Crowley reassuringly on the arm. It surprises them both that he lets him.

“I know this must be hard…” Aziraphale begins. Crowley, as always, simply scowls. He’s upset, but he’ll be damned if he lets Aziraphale know directly.

“It’s fine Angel. No need to make a fuss.” In a way it is fine, because he understands why it’s gone this way. Scratch that…

It wasn’t fine. Aziraphale knew that losing the sampling job was incredibly hard for him. The economy had been impacted by current events and a lot of jobs, including the one Crowley had worked, had been lost due to it. Many people over the country and world had experienced it. Even worse some had lost their _lives._

“You seem upset,” the angel tries again.

“It can’t be helped.” Aziraphale agreed with that at least. People were panicking over the latest catastrophe; a terrible virus that many people had contracted worldwide. A majority recovered, but there was still no current need to give out samples. It was a costly precaution, but ultimately they could both see some of the reasoning behind the decision. Didn’t make it any easier, however.

Come to think of it, this whole thing had Beelzebub written all over it. Might be worth looking into, as much as Aziraphale hoped this wasn’t some evil scheme, it did have the fly-hat lover’s signature on it. Part of him itched for another adventure, but between the two of them Crowley was the more adventurous, in a few ways, actually.

“I think it’s wonderful you’ve made so many friends.” The angel says instead of voicing his tempting thoughts. “Think of how all the former employees came to you for help over this whole thing. When the quarantine ends, surely you can meet up with them. They like you.”

Crowley doesn’t usually smile, but he looks on the verge of it nonetheless.

“Plus,” Aziraphale adds, “You can put all of it on your resume. You did good work here, you should be proud!” At this Adam nods through his mouthful. He’s not entirely certain if Crowley will work again, as with food they don’t need it, money that is. It seemed to fill Crowley up with happiness nonetheless.

“I suppose I could put it in a resume, Angel.” His companion muses, “this gives me some time to relax. What do you say about some time travel? Maybe see a Freddie concert.”

“Freddie who?” The angel asks curiously. His demon friend snorts in disbelief.

“Mercury, stupid, I’m thinking Live Aid…”

“Will I enjoy his music?” Aziraphale asks again, “The name seems familiar.”

“Angel, if you don’t enjoy his music, we’re through.”

“Well, then I hope I do.”

“Can I come?” Adam demands softly.

“If you’re not old enough for a sample, you’re too young for time travel.” The boy pouts and takes another sample before leaving.

"Sorry, Mr. Crowley." He calls over his shoulder.

“Shall we then?”

Crowley goes as far as linking their arms together. It’s not the first time he’s done this, but it’s always welcome. He knows that the other cares for him, and is glad that they are friends through thick and thin.

“Let’s go then!” Aziraphale acquiesces. Crowley grins at him, making his heart skip a beat. He’s as old as time, and the demon still made him feel young.

“If you don’t know the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody, we’re through Angel.”

“Now, now that’s hardly fair…”

As with everything, life went on.


End file.
